


Fallen Angel

by Nightfurywitch



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Corruption, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfurywitch/pseuds/Nightfurywitch
Summary: It was a miracle that Wind Archer could be healed from being corrupted for so long. However, not even the Millennial Tree himself could save Wind Archer's body.





	1. The First Day

Wind Archer looked up as he came to. All of his friends were around him, including Millennial Tree. Wait...he...he knew they were his friends. Then...Then that means he had to be healed! He looked at his hands eagerly, only to see they were still the same shade of corpselike grey they'd been for months. It...It didn't work. He...he was still Night Raven. He was corrupted. He was impure. He was unholy. Thoughts swirled in his head as choked sobs came from him, only to feel a set of wooden arms wrap around him. "I'm sorry...the darkness had been in your body for too long....we could save your mind, but...." He pressed up against Millennial Tree's chest, feeling his soft warm heartbeat. His wings lurched on his back with every sob. His tainted, sinful wings. How he wished he could cut them off.

He’d heard the stories people told. He’d heard the things he’d been accused of. Child stealer, plague bringer, soul taker, crop killer, Death himself. He’d heard the mothers tell their children that if they didn’t behave that the Night Raven was going to come and take them to his cave so he could eat them. He’d grown numb to them, but seeing the way everyone ran from him still left a sting in his heart. Maybe...maybe he knew one person, other than the legendaries, who still trusted him. Gently landing in the garden, making sure not to crush any plants, he knocked on the door, eagerly awaiting his most loyal follower.

“Mhm…Hello?” A groggy Herb Cookie stepped out, wearing a night robe covered in flowers. Wind Archer gave an overly excited grin, needle-like teeth and ghostly violet eyes gleaming under the moonlight. Herb paused for a second in shock, before shutting the door and backing away, which eventually became a full on sprint. Wind Archer sat on the ground disappointedly, caressing the leaves of a lone violet. At least his plants would never abandon him…. 

The scent of tea from a nearby house suddenly filled the air, leaving him with a sense of ease. Tea always made him feel better…. A thought came to him at that instant, his wings perking up. Pushing himself off the ground, he flapped his wings as he went for his next destination.

Wind Archer knocked on the door to the wooden hut, letting himself in when it opened on his own. Bending down to enter, he smiled as he saw Matcha Cookie brewing some tea, as usual. “Excuse me, Miss Matcha?” He half expected her to scream at the sight of him like everyone else, but was pleasantly surprised to see her continue brewing tea, even waving him over. Sitting at the table after a bit of adjusting so his wings didn’t hit the seat, he grabbed the cup Matcha had slid over to him. 

“I apologize for dropping in so late, ma'am. It’s just-” He was cut off by her waving her hand and giggling. Sure she never spoke, but ages with the animals of the forest had taught Wind Archer how to read body language as well as actual words. And according to Matcha, it was no big deal. She was always up this time of night. “M-May I tell why I’m here?” She nodded, that was easy to understand.

“I assume you’ve heard tale of my corruption into Dark Enchantress’ servant. Lasted what, three months?” She nodded. “Well, today I was healed! ….somewhat. They could save my mind from the darkness but...not..not my body..I….I’m stuck like this. Forever.” His wings wrapped around him as he buried his face in his hands. “I’m stuck with this corrupted sinful vessel. I wasn’t strong enough to resist.” By now he was unable to stop the flow of tears. Matcha looked up in shock, then sadness. She’d known this feeling quite well. 

She gently tapped his arm, getting him to see the fresh cup of tea in front of him. His tears slowed, even if only for a second as he took the cup. “T-Thank you Matcha...I apologize for being a mess…” She shook her head, wrapping him in a hug. With the warmth from the tea and the loving embrace from Matcha, a slight smile covered Wind’s face as he sipped tea. Maybe he could make it through this….


	2. An Attempt to Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire Spirit tries to help Wind Archer out of his funk. It goes wrong fast.

Everyone who came to Wind Archer’s forest had a specific knock they’d do on the trees to let him know they were there. For most people it was 3 or 5 knocks, but when he heard the rapid, incessant knocking that he knew would only stop when he came down, he groaned.

“What is it Fire Spirit?” He rolled his eyes, huffing as the flaming elemental held out a basket of bottles. 

“So….I know you’ve been bummed about this whole Night Raven thing…”

“One way to put it.” 

“So, I figured we’d hang out and get drunk! Y’know, get your mind off things, reminisce about old times?”

Wind Archer was surprised. No rampant destruction? Not even a single ember on his precious forest grounds? “Well…..alright. But I’m not drinking those.” He pointed to the bottles.

Fire looked at the liquid courage in his hands, before looking back up at Wind. “Huh? Whatcha gonna drink then?”

“Easy. The forest is filled with fermented fruits. I’ll just grab me some of those and be right back.” Fire Spirit nodded as Wind left, picking up a stick and setting his finger on fire before he returned not a minute later, causing him to drop the stick in panic.

“God, you’re fast!” He said, looking at the sizable basket of fruits Wind had gathered in that split second.

“What can I say? Being guardian of the forest, a wind elemental, and having wings makes my job much quicker.” He smirked, raising a finger for each point. “Now c'mon. Let’s go get drunk.”

The evening passed fast with the two losing their sobriety, Fire skulling another bottle and Wind taking another bite of his fruit what seemed like every minute.

“Hehehe- Hey hey, remember that one time you….you put my orb in that bottle because you thought I’d be trapped inside when you heated it up? And it just broke?”

“Oh my God, yes! There was glass everywhere! I think I got like 5 pieces in my chest!” Wind laughed, before his smile began to fade. Fire noticed this and took action.

“Hey, something wrong?” Wind looked over to the side, leaning on the trunk of the tree as he ran his finger through the grass. It quite stood out now. Not like...before. 

“Mhm….just...missing the good old days. Missing….being me…” He choked into tears on the last two words, wings huddling around him. “I’m still not me, I’m still not pure, I-”

“Hey.” Fire Spirit put a hand on his shoulder, Wind looking up to face him. “Look, it’s a shame you still look like Night Raven, but we know that you’re Wind Archer where it matters.” Wind looked hopeful for a bit, before tearing up even more.

“Nonono you don’t get it. What if I snap and hurt you guys?” He pushed Fire off of him, hard.

Fire Spirit looked at him in shock, then anger. The air around him got hotter as the inferno in his heart grew. "You should be thankful you're even here! If it wasn't for your precious Millennial Tree being there, you would be in a million shards under my heel right about now!"

The words lingered in the air like the stench of a corpse. He had realized what he said as soon as it came out, eyes starting to fill with magma tears. He turned solemnly away and flew off, leaving Wind Archer alone with his thoughts.

About a week passed with the beings of the forest being Wind Archer's only company. The other cookies were still too scared of him to come for advice. Hence his surprise when he heard a knocking on one of his trees. But not just any knocking. Rapid, incessant knocking that he knew would only stop when he came down. At the base of the tree was an ashamed-looking Fire Spirit, his flames somewhat duller than before. In one hand was his staff, but in the other was...something else. He was hiding it. Wind glared at him suspiciously, ready to draw his bow if needed.

"Look....about last week." Fire sighed. "I know that this won't make up for me saying I would've killed you, but....I hope you like it. Would've brought it sooner but I know you feel things in overdrive, so....just take it." He closed his eye and opened his hand, revealing his gift.

It was a small lava rock, carved expertly to look like Emerald Golem. Wind's eyes brightened at this, wrapping his arms and wings around Fire Spirit. Fire wiggled to get out, before sighing and returning the hug, slipping the charm into his quiver. "So....we good?"

"I guess." Wind smirked, rubbing his wing against Fire's nose to get him to sneeze. "Okay, now we are."

"Thank God. I don't know what I'd do without you."


End file.
